


Perfectly Dirty

by SerenityXStar



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Actually mostly dirty talk, And some verbal cock worship, Bandom - Freeform, Because Brian, Dirty Talk, Fluffy, Lazy Sex, Love, M/M, RPF, Sequel, Still sweet, a7x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Brian chuckled softly.  “Were you having a ‘nice’ dream by any chance?” '  Slashy sequel to Perfection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wasn’t going to write a sequel, though I’d idly thought about it now and then. But this morning the idea seized me and actually fleshed out when I thought it over. I literally sat up in bed, first thing and started putting it down. And here it is! I meant it to be a lazy, sexy time, but then Brian opened his mouth and it all went to hell. So those of you that like my Brian’s dirty mouth? You ought to love this. Also, this is just a little bit of a throwback type of thing. Those first fics where I left a bit of a prompt for myself, if people liked the sound of the hint? Yeah. Totally did that. As always, comments keep me going and I really, really adore them.

He became aware of his surroundings slowly. Or perhaps, re-aware was more accurate. He’d never really forgotten where he was, and he hadn’t exactly fallen asleep. But snuggled back into Matt as he’d been, warm and content, staring out the screened windows towards the ocean and dark sky, he’d sunk into something of a waking dream state.

He probably would have stayed that way, slipping slowly into true sleep… if the faint motions behind him hadn’t broken the spell.

Brian blinked slowly, fighting the lethargy to regain awareness. Then the little motion came again. And he registered the hardness poking into his lower back. And that the little rocks were grinding it into him.

He huffed softly, trying to shift, though the arm curled around his belly didn’t let him move far. “Matt.”

No answer.

Brian tried to swat lightly at the larger man’s hip, wriggling faintly, speaking louder. “Matt.”

Still nothing.

With an exasperated eye roll and a grunt of effort, the guitarist turned in place, moving to settle a knee on either side of Matt’s hips, straddling him and resting a hand on each shoulder. “Sanders!”

Matt’s eyes snapped open, though they didn’t completely focus. He blinked, groggy, tightening the arm still around the guitarist for lack of his brain knowing what else to do. “…what..?”

With a shake of his head, Brian chuckled softly, easing his grip a little. “Were you having a ‘nice’ dream by any chance?”

Focusing a little more now, Matt smiled lazily, dimples deep. “Mmm, yeah. Was dreamin’ you were ridin’ me like a champ.”

Brian laughed outright this time. “In your dreams, clearly. You were grinding up against me in your sleep.”

Matt shifted his hold, settling both hands on the guitarist’s hips, tugging him in close to close the last negligible bit of space between them, eyes dark; sleepy still, but turned on. “Cause you feel so fuckin’ good.”

“Sweet talker.” Brian leaned in until his chest was pressed to the vocalist’s, rolling his hips once to slide against the hard length trapped between them. His own cock gave a twitch of interest and he knew it wouldn’t take much before he was in the same state as Matt.

Tipping his head back against the lounger, Matt groaned, hips arching up against the hard body, seeking friction. “You’re the sweet talker, with that dirty fucking mouth of yours.”

Unable to keep from grinning, Brian slipped a hand down, fingers curling around Matt’s cock, sliding over the length of him lightly. “Yeah? You wanna hear me tell you how big and hard your cock is? How I can barely fit my fingers around it?”

Matt managed to stay quiet, but his body betrayed him, cock jerking unmistakably.

Brian looked down at it incredulously, as if it might answer him, then back up to stare briefly at Matt, smirking, a slow dirty twist of his lips. “You fucker. You do wanna hear it.”

“Gates-“

“Uh uh. Too late now. All your eye rolling and shrugging it off. But you _like_ it, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question. “You like it when we comment on it. I bet you were jizzing yourself when I told that magazine you had a horsecock and that I loved it.”

Shifting a little, Matt bit his lip. He could try to deny it, but he’d never been a good liar. And Brian knew him well enough to read when he was lying most of the time anyway. Instead, he pressed his hips up a little into the fingers on him, aching now, the words definitely having an effect.

He took the hint, tightening his fingers, stroking the larger man properly now, moving to snug his own cock up against the one in his fist, hard as well. “Mm. You wanna hear it Matt? Alright. You have a really big fucking cock.” He huffed at Matt’s chuckle, tightening his fingers to turn it into a groan. “A _really_ big cock. And we all love it. Zacky and Johnny love sucking it. Trying to fit it in their mouths. I know Jimmy loves it. I’ve seen him struggle to take it. Fuck knows how he manages it. When you fucked me? I didn’t think I could do it, Matt. Stretched me to my fucking limit. But you made it work, and you fucked me hard and I came so fucking hard.. Couldn’t walk right for days.”

Brian was rocking his hips, voice slipped into that low, dark timbre, the tone he somehow naturally found when he let go, just letting the words come and his body seek pleasure. He couldn’t get his hand around both of them, but he dropped the other, lacing his fingers around both to rub their cocks together, sucking in a harsh breath through his nose.

Matt bucked up, his eyes gone unfocused again. It was hard enough just listening to Brian talk, he knew that well, but with his hands rubbing over his dick, pressing Brian’s own cock up against it on the other side… all after waking up already hard. He wasn’t going to need much.

“Shit..”

“Nn.. remember the time you fucked Johnny up against a wall and he screamed so loud when he came, Zack heard him from outside and thought something was wrong and came running? Or when Jimmy and Zack were arguing about who ought to suck you off, so they both went down on you? I remember watching that, fuck.” Brian groaned, hips rocking steadily, hand slick with precome, letting them both glide through easily.

“And me? I know I can take you, if I have to. Take all of that big dick.” He was panting, eyes dark and fixed on Matt’s, the vocalist’s breathing just as ragged, fingers white knuckled on the guitarist’s hips, hanging on every word. “But I _love_ handling you. Getting my hands on your cock, getting to really feel how big it is, how hard you get when I jerk you _just right_.”

Brian tightened his fingers and they both groaned. “Jack you so good.. Fuck. Get you to come all over my fist.. So dirty.”

“Fuck- Just-“ Matt’s voice was low and strangled, head pressed back hard enough that the tendons in his neck stood out in relief.

“I know, I k-know..” Brian managed to bite back a whine, but it came out instead as a moan. He probably flushed, but his cheeks were already pink with exertion. And he couldn’t be bothered to fucking care right about now. “C’mon, Matt.. fuck my fist with that big dick.. fucking h-horsecock- ah!”

With a ragged, desperate groan, low and nearly a growl, Matt snapped his hips up into the guitarist’s hand. Once, twice, and then he was coming, eyes rolling back, spurts landing thick and hot over Brian’s hands, just like the other man had described.

Brian was a second later, gasping open mouthed, watching his hands move over the two of them, flushed flesh vanishing and reappearing as he slowed, but kept stroking, everything milky and slick. “Fuck, fuck- Fuck!”

He finally let his hands stop, sagging forwards to rest heavily against the vocalist, forehead to the other man’s collarbone, just breathing.

It took Matt several minutes, but he finally forced his eyes open, worn out and hazy, but deeply satisfied. “Mm… goddamn.”

Brian huffed out a weak laugh, not even up to being particularly snarky. “We need a shower. Or we’ll end up glued together.”

“Yeah.. In a couple of minutes. I’d like to be sure my legs can actually hold me when I try to get up.”

Snuggling down, despite the stickiness between then, Brian smothered a yawn, nodding. “Alright. Then later we can have a serious talk about your cock worship issues.”

Matt snorted inelegantly, rubbing a big hand over the guitarist’s lower back. “Please. If we do that, we’ll have to check you into counseling for just how much you love hearing yourself talk.”

“You like it too!”

“Yeah, well, you like my dick.”

“…fair enough.”

Sharing a laugh, they settled into each other once more, sated and happy.


End file.
